


The Wrong Base

by KatieComma



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pick a Base, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Grace's Winter Formal was hijacked by terrorists - but that's all over now, Steve saved the day. After Danny drops Grace at home he heads to Steve's place with a few choice words.Post-Ep - S7E8 - Hana Komo Pae





	The Wrong Base

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is outRAGEOUSLY short... and has probably been done before... but it was in my head and I wanted to get it out... and I hadn't posted anything for a little bit so I thought I would just put it here.
> 
> I may perhaps continue it at a later date and write "the good stuff" that belongs at the end... but I just don't have it in my head right now.

Steve stood looking out at the night-dark ocean. It had been a long night. The poker game broke up right around the time he had to grab his tac vest and a rifle and head over to the high school to save Danny and Grace. The poker table was still set up, dishes and food still everywhere; Clean up could wait until the morning, he could probably rope Danny into helping, so he stood outside taking the last swig of his beer, trying to settle his nerves from the action and get ready to head to bed. It was going to be a while.

The front door opened. It was late. The door had been locked, and whoever it was, wasn’t being quiet. Steve set his empty bottle down in case he needed his hands free for an intruder, made his way back through the house and met the trespasser halfway, in the living room.

“Danny,” he said, surprised. “What are you doin’ here? Where’s Grace?”

Danny set a six-pack of Longboards on the coffee table. “I dropped Grace off at Rachel’s,” he said. He pulled two beer from the box, flipped the caps off and handed one to Steve. “I’m here cause I’ve got three things I gotta get off my chest.”

Danny was going to thank him again for saving Grace. He didn’t need to do that. It was like he hated owing people and needed to make sure they knew he was grateful. Steve didn’t need that. Especially not for saving Grace, that was reward enough.

“First, I can’t believe you took credit for my sandwiches after I specifically asked you not to do that,” Danny said grumpily, motioning around with his hands the way he did when he was worked up.

Of course that would be the first thing. Steve took a sip of beer and shrugged. “What d’ya want me to do? People come in here, they eat a sandwich, they assume… Am I supposed to know what people are thinking now Danny?”

“A lie of omission is still a lie Steven,” Danny snapped, his voice getting louder. “Somebody gives you a compliment for the sandwiches, is it so hard to say: Oh, yeah, Danny made those? No! It’s not that hard to do.”

Steve smiled in that way he knew would infuriate Danny and sighed. “Alright, so, next poker night, every time I greet someone at the door I’ll say: Come on in, just so you know, Danny made the sandwiches. Is that alright? Does that work for you?”

“Yes, that would be very nice, thank you,” Danny said, voice still full of irritation. “I don’t think you’ll actually do that…”

Steve’s smile widened. There was no way he was going to follow through on that promise. “What was the second thing?” He asked.

Danny, always talking with his hands, motioned to Steve, dangerously sloshing the beer in his bottle over the wood floor. “And he changes the subject,” he said to the empty room. “Just like that, avoiding the topic.” Danny took a sip of his beer and oddly seemed to look more sober afterward. “The second thing is: I gotta thank you for saving my little girl tonight. Grace is safe at home right now, and that’s all because of you.” He clapped Steve on the shoulder and held out his bottle in salute.

Steve clinked the lips of their bottles together. “Danny you don’t have to thank me for that,” he said, softer, before taking his sip. “I love Gracie, you know that. I’d do anything for her.” _And anything for you, partner,_ but he kept that part to himself. Danny knew that anyway.

“Thank you,” Danny said again, earnestly.

Looking to lighten things up a little Steve brightened his tone and asked: “What’s the third thing?”

Danny met his eyes, and held them. No big deal, they did that all the time. It was one of the ways they were able to read each other so well; Communicate without speaking. “You picked the wrong base babe,” Danny said, the seriousness on his face replaced by that flirtatious smile Steve loved so much.

It took Steve a minute to process what Danny had just said. Danny’s voice had been playing over and over in his head all night: _I am so happy to see you right now, I’ll give ya a hug, I’ll give ya a kiss, pick a base._ Of course Steve had taken the hug, because they were partners, they were pals, that’s what they were. But now here Danny was standing in front of him, with a grin on his face, telling him he’d made the wrong choice.

Steve dropped his half-full bottle of beer, not caring where it landed, wrapped his hands around the back of Danny’s neck and pulled him in hard for a kiss. A kiss that had been a long time coming. A kiss that felt so good after wanting it for so long that Steve’s eyes welled up and stung a little as he closed them, and tasted his favourite beer on Danny’s tongue.


End file.
